This invention relates to a channel indicator for a television set etc. comprising a thin film tape, on which tape channel numbers are printed.
In a television set comprising a UHF tuner, it is necessary to indicate the channel numbers in two-digit figures. In conventional television sets carrying such UHF tuner, channel indication has been made by utilizing two discs or two rings with numbers thereon for indicating the first digit figures and the second digit figures. However, such system is likely to have a fault that the first digit figure and the second digit figure in a window will not fall onto the same line but are put on different levels or that a slit or gap is observed between the two discs or rings.